Asteroid
Asteroids are obstacles that appeared in all of the games in the ''Chicken Invaders'' series so far (except for the very first one). Types of Asteroids Ordinary Asteroid Health: Chicken Invaders - Chapter + 4 (smaller ones) or 8 (bigger ones) The Next Wave - 400 (small), 800 (big), 800 + 100 every two chapters - 400 * splits (Asteroids! waves) Revenge of the Yolk - 75 + Chapter * 25 (smaller ones), 150 + Chapter * 50 (medium-sized ones), 225 + Chapter * 75 (big ones) Flash Versions - 600 (smaller ones) or 900 (bigger ones) First appearance: Chicken Invaders (DX Version) Rarity: Common Attack: None Reward: '15-20 Coins (''The Next Wave), 1 Coin (Revenge of the Yolk), occasionally Powerup, three smaller asteroids (The Next Wave Asteroids! waves) 'Points: '''600-300 (''The Next Wave and earlier, depending on speed), 500 - splits * 100 (The Next Wave Asteroids! waves) 100 (Flash Versions), 50 * Chapter + 50 (smaller ones), 150 medium-sized ones), or 350 (bigger ones) '''Description: Asteroids are common obstacles in the series. Although they have no attacks on their own (except for Asteroids! wave asteroids), they're still dangerous, as they are fast and come in huge numbers. Asteroids saw use in 30% of the waves in Chicken Invaders. In The Next Wave, they had two waves in each chapter, but they also had their own chapter. In Revenge of the Yolk, they had one wave in most chapters (except for Chapter 2), and they had their own chapter. Since Ultimate Omelette, they've been strangely absent, although they may end up returning in Universe. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're big clumps of rock, which are colored either red or gray. The color does not make them different. In The Next Wave's Christmas edition, they become snowballs (gray asteroids) or ice comets (red asteroids). Revenge of the Yolk's Christmas edition turns gray asteroids into snowballs. The Easter edition does not alter them at all. Chest Health: 100 First appearance: Revenge of the Yolk Rarity: Common Attack: None Reward: '''1-5 Coins, occasionally Powerup (since 0.40BETA) '''Points: '''1000 '''Description: Chests are special versions of asteroids, only present in the Bonus Challenge! waves in Revenge of the Yolk. They were replaced with Alien Container waves in its sequels. Their health and score are constant, that is, they always stay at 100 and 1000 respectively. They still speed up every chapter just like regular asteroids. They drop much more coins compared to regular asteroids. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're colored chests. The Christmas edition turns them into presents, and the Easter edition turns them into egg baskets. Comet Health: 300 First appearance: Revenge of the Yolk Rarity: Rare Attack: None Reward: '''1 Coin (since 0.50BETA), occasionally Powerup '''Points: '''1000 '''Description: Comets are similar to ordinary asteroids, except for that they're much, much bigger than them. The Narrator claimed that they fly faster than the speed of light, and convinced the Hero to fly along with them. They only appear in their dedicated chapter, Comet Chase. Appearance: They're big purplish rocks which have a purple comet tail. The editions do not alter them at all. Supernova Debris Health: 10 First appearance: Ultimate Omelette Rarity: Rare Attack: Big ones and medium ones split into three smaller ones Reward: '''1 Coin, occasionally Powerup '''Points: '''10 * (Wave - 70) + 490 (Small), 990 (Medium), or 1990 (Big) '''Description: Supernova Debris resemble ordinary asteroids. They were created by the supernova which happened in the Supernova Explosion chapter. They only appear in it. The big debris, once destroyed, will split into three medium-sized ones. The medium-sized ones will split again into three small ones. If a Missile is used, they won't split. Appearance: They're huge dark rocks with molten lava on them. The editions do not alter them. Ice Comets Health: 10 First appearance: ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Rarity: Very Rare Attack: Big ones and medium ones split into three smaller ones. Reward: '''1 Coin, occasionally Powerup (non-boss waves, only big ones) '''Points: '''1 (Ice Golem), 10 * (Wave - 70) + 490 (Small), 990 (Medium), or 1990 (Big) '''Description: Ice Comets resemble Supernova Chunks. They're present on Eta Astropelecae, where they are only used in three waves. Once destroyed, they split into smaller ones, just like the Supernova Chunks. They will also split if they hit the ground. They also get summoned by the Ice Golem at the end of that planet. Appearance: They're huge icy rocks. The editions do not alter them. Trivia *Regular asteroids are the only enemies that debuted in Chicken Invaders (DX Version). Conversely, they're also the only enemies from that game not to appear in the earlier DOS version. *Their usage has been decreasing with each game. Chicken Invaders has 3 waves in each chapter dedicated to them. The Next Wave had 2 waves in each chapter and a chapter dedicated to them. Revenge of the Yolk had 2 wave in almost every chapter and two chapters dedicated to them. Ultimate Omelette only had one chapter dedicated to them and then there's Cluck of the Dark Side which only has them appear in 3 waves. *In the first versions of The Next Wave, asteroids started raining down in all waves starting from chapter 7, after the Asteroid Belt. Those asteroids were only cosmetic and you were not able to destroy them. They were somewhat confusing in asteroid waves, so they were removed. This feature was also present in the initial release of Revenge of the Yolk. *Asteroids never had any weaknesses and strengths. Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders Universe